2558
begins Spartan-IV deployments to Requiem in operations referred to as "Spartan Ops," beginning the Second Battle of Requiem in early February. The Battle of Ealen IV takes place in early March, the Battle of Ven III takes place in early May, and the Battle of Oban takes place in mid-July. Events February February 2 *''Infinity'' 5k charity fun run for Earth-based personnel. The run begins at the stem of the ship and ends at the stern. February 7 *UNSC Infinity returns for its second tour on Requiem to establish research facilities on the world. Various Fireteams including Majestic and Crimson are deployed to Requiem. February 8 *Fireteam Majestic defeats Fireteam Castle in a War Games match by a 230-point margin. February 9 *UNSC Infinity s Poker Night. February 14 *Atrium Park Valentine's Dance aboard UNSC Infinity. February 18 *Cage Wrestling Fights are held aboard UNSC Infinity. February 21 *''Infinity'' Day. Ceremony held aboard the ship. February 25 *UNSC Infinity holds a Chilli Cook-Off in the ship's Forward Mess Hall. March March 3 *The Second Battle of Requiem ends. *UNSC Infinity returns to the Sol system. Commander Palmer and Captain Lasky are debriefed at HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6. *Admiral Hood arrives on Infinity to personally brief Captain Lasky on his next deployment. *A Sangheili fleet arrives in the Sol system and organize a battlegroup with the Infinity as its flagship. March 5 *A joint UNSC-Sangheili diplomatic dispatch arrives at Ealen IV and begins negotiations with the Jiralhanae Chieftain Lydus. *A mercenary strike team attacks the diplomats in an attempt to assassinate Lydus, Thel 'Vadam and Admiral Hood, starting the Battle of Ealen IV. March 10 *Captain Lasky and Spartan Ray meet Petra Janecek on Escala III. March 11 *UNSC Infinity encounters the abandoned and damaged Pilgrims' Pride in the Artesia-702 System. Vehicles and equipment aboard are identified by after-action teams as belonging to . March 24 *New Phoenix reopens to the public from quarantine. *UEG president Ruth Charet gives a speech about the incident that occurred at New Phoenix. May May 8 *An ONI drone identifies a bio-weapon laboratory on Ven III. May 9 *Spartans Thorne and Ray are deployed to the surface of Ven III to seize the bio-weapon and eliminate the Sangheili mercenary carrying it. May 10 *The Battle of Ven III occurs. **Spartans Thorne and Ray engage Kig-Yar forces. Thorne is incapacitated and kidnapped by the Sangheili mercenary. **Spartan Ray discovers the Kig-Yar pirate kingdom and radios for support from Infinity. **The Kig-Yar pirate kingdom is destroyed by concentrated air attacks from Infinity. **The Sangheili mercenary is retrieved by an ONI heavy prowler. July July 16 *The Battle of Oban occurs. July 18 *UNSC Infinity is stranded in an unknown system after its Slipspace drive is sabotaged. October October 2 *Jul 'Mdama is killed by Jameson Locke in order to rescue Catherine Halsey. October 23 *The was destroyed by Blue Team.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/vehicles/argent-moon Halo Waypoint: Universe - Argent Moon] October 25 *Fireteam Osiris arrives at Meridian.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKQ5H7CBA1U YouTube: Halo 5: Guardians Mission 3 - Glassed] October 27 *The UNSC publicly declared John-117 dead.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKor3uosTLY Youtube: Halo 5 A Hero Falls TV Commercial (HD)]Hunt the Truth - Sullivan Letter to Admiral Osman *Fireteam Osiris arrives at Sanghelios.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?t=273&v=57AD5inbKAs YouTube: Halo 5: Guardians – Swords of Sanghelios Gameplay Capture] November November 7 *'2100 Hours': A match between Team Tannhauser and Team Orion of the Galactic Grifball League was to take place.Halo 5: Guardians - Forge Object: Billboard, Griffball, T vs O Possibly disrupted due to The Reclamation. *The film 117: Heroes Never Die was supposed to premiere.Halo 5: Guardians - Forge Object: Billboard, Movie, Chief Possibly disrupted due to The Reclamation Unknown *Benjamin Giraud is employed by Michael Sullivan to create an in-depth profile about the John-117. **Giraud is later imprisoned and taken to Midnight Facility *Captain Lasky, Spartan Ray and Petra Janecek arrive on Karava. *The Skirmish of Oth Lodon takes place. **Daniel Clayton is taken into custody and incarcerated at UNSC Midnight Facility. **Vata 'Gajat is killed. Battles *Second Battle of Requiem *Battle of Ealen IV *Oth Lodin Skirmish *Battle of Ven III *Battle of Oban *Battle of Atkis IV *Operation: ATHENA *Battle of Kamchatka *[[Raid on UNSC Argent Moon|Raid on UNSC Argent Moon]] *Battle of Meridian *Battle of Sunaion *Battle of Genesis *The Reclamation Losses and Deaths Deaths Human Deaths *Paul DeMarco *Vladimir Scruggs Covenant Deaths *Parg Vol *Gek 'Lhar *Vata 'Gajat *Jul 'Mdama Gallery Halo_4_Spartan_Ops_SPARTAN-IV_VS_Promethean_Knight.jpg|A Spartan-IV engaging a Promethean Knight during the Second Battle of Requiem. Jackknife engage the Covenant Remnant.png|Fireteam Jackknife during the Battle of Ealen IV. Sources Category:Timeline